Si seulement je pouvais
by Allina Malefoy
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive à Poudlard et réussi à basculer la vie de nos héros:Harry Ron Hermione Ginny Drago et Pansy.Recherchée par Lord Voldemort,tout le monde se pose des questions à propos de cette fille entourée de mystères mais arriveront-ils a les percer?
1. Chapter 1

-Allez les gars, on va être en retard! Cria la jeune fille.

Le Poudlard express siffla alors que les derniers élèves y montaient et que parents saluaient leurs enfants. Le trio d'or ou plutôt le quatuor cherchait un compartiment: tous étaient pris.

-Harry, Ron, Gin' Hermione en toquant à la porte du compartiment où se trouvait une fille d'à peu près son âge. Heu…est ce qu'on peut s'installer? demanda Hermione

-Mais bien sur .lui sourit la fille;

Ils mirent leurs bagages dans le filet et s'assirent. La fille mit ses écouteurs et colla son front contre la vitre pour mieux regarder le paysage. Néanmoins, elle se senti observée. Elle tourna son regard pour percuter celui du roux.

-Euh…tu es nouvelle ici toi n'est ce pas? balbutia Ron

-Oui je passerai ma 7éme année ici. Excusez-moi pour mon impolitesse, je suis Wiam Swan. Et vous? Questionna-t-elle.

-Moi c'est Hermione Granger, enchanté.

-Ronald Weasley mais tu peux m'appeler Ron tout court.

-Harry Potter, heureux de faire ta connaissance.

-Ginevra Weasley, Ginny pour les intimes.

La brune sourit et affirma:

-Ma mère disait toujours que les noms de fleurs sont ce qu'il y a de mieux pour une fille.

-Wiam. Répéta Hermione, songeuse. C'est en arabe n'est ce pas?

-Oui, effectivement. Ça veut dire le bonheur, l'amour et la paix. Répondit la concernée fièrement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme poussant un chariot de chocogrenouille, bonbon…

-Quelque chose mes enfants?

-Deux lots je t'en prie. confirma Wiam sortant quelques galions de la poche de son blue jean. Ron et Harry se sourirent repensant à leur première rencontre.

-Tu paie pour nous alors qu'on se connait à peine. suffoqua Ginny en regardant la fille tendre les galions à la vendeuse. Elle répondit tout naturellement:

-Je sais que vous êtes sympas et que j'adorerais être votre ami. termina-t-elle en haussant ses épaules.

-Et au cas où tu n'en veux pas tu peux toujours me donner ta part. répliqua Ron.

-J'en étais sûr! Cria Wiam

Les autres la regardaient surpris.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à crier comme ça? Demanda Harry

-J'était sûr que Ron était un estomac sur pieds! déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Wiam éclatèrent de rire alors que les oreilles prirent une teinte aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Finalement le trajet se termina dans la bonne humeur entre les fou rires devant les mines intriguées des deux roux par le fils blanc d'où sortait de la music, et le fait qu'ils bombardaient la nouvelle de questions à propos de son MP5 et que les trois autres faisaient de leurs mieux pour leurs expliquer .


	2. n

Zeehva :Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de le savoir. A vrai dire j'ai commencé avec un tel chapitre car je veux que se soit quelque peu…Réaliste merci en tout cas

Oohfemmeluxieuse :Je ferais de mon mieux pour avoir un post régulier car avec les vacances…mais c'est sur je posterai au moins un chapitre par semaine merci j t'adore.

Nous étions tous dans la grande salle quand le vieux fou se leva pour son discours. A vrai dire après six ans, je l'ai appris par cœur mais j'ai un pressentiment que cette année sera spéciale.

Granger et un trouillard de poufsouffle seront les préfets-en-chef et …

-ouch...qu'est ce qu'il y a Pans' ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir vue la fille là-bas quelques part…sur nos tofs, Dray mais c'est pas…c'est pas Elle ?

-Ou ça ?dis-je en me retournant pour voir cette fille qui a attiré l'attention de Pansy NON…

-baisse ta voix Drago. Coupa la serpantard

-non mais par Merlin que fait-elle ici ?

La fille en question mit le vieux choixpeau sur sa tête

*pensé de la nouvelle*

« -Je vois du courage, de la grandeur et une intelligence, un esprit ouvert. Hmm un parfait mélange de toutes les maisons. Je te verrais bien à Gryffondor.

-Serpantard…pitié Serpantard…

-Puisque tu insiste même si je pense que tu auras ta place parmi les répondit une voix dans sa tête »

-SERPANTARD s'écria le choixpeau.

Les verts et argents applaudirent alors que la jeune fille rejoignait sa table

« Félicitations pour les Serpantard. Miss Wiam Swan terminera sa 7eme année à Poudlard donc tachez de faire bonne mine. Je vois que vos estomacs crient famine donc bonne appétit. »

Un brouhaha énorme s'éleva suivi par l'apparition de la nourriture. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Wiam et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire.

***A la salle commune des serpents :**

Le professeur Rogue entra en attirant tout les regards vers lui

« Mr Malefoy et Miss Swan, veillez me suivre immédiatement. »

Les têtes tournèrent vers Drago et Wiam qui étaient surpris car ça faisait à peine une demi-heure que le festin s'est terminé et on les convoquait déjà. Après quelques secondes ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie suivant le directeur de leur maison.

Arrivés devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Sorbet citron »articula Rogue.

La gargouille se déplaça dévoilant un passage secret. Malgré la peur à l'idée de ce que lui dirait Dumbledore, Wiam ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée : un escalier qui tournait sur lui-même s'élevait derrière le passage. Quand les deux serpantard s'avancèrent sur les marches, le passage derrière eux se referma. Ils s'élevèrent en cercles successifs qui les emmenèrent de plus en plus haut. Enfin une porte en chaine apparaît devant eux. Elle serra fort la main de Drago avant de frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent franchie, une voix que la jeune fille reconnue comme étant celle du directeur retentie.

-Miss Swan, Mr Malefoy asseyez vous je vous prie. Selon ce que votre père m'a raconté miss il parait qu'après les évènements que vous avez vécue vous avez acquis d'immenses pouvoir que vous ne pouvez certainement contrôler. J'ai donc décidé que vous disposerez d'une salle d'entrainement que Severus vous montrera demain. Mr Malefoy sera là pour vous aidez. Passez me voir quand vous le désirez. Bonne soirée jeune gens »

-Merci Monsieur .Passez une bonne soirée aussi. Salua Wiam en envoyant un coup de coude à son ami pour qu'il fasse de même

-Ouai, c'est ça. Bougonna-t-il.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est ma première fanfic' donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'aimerais bien que vous me donnez vos critiques. A la prochaine.

Vous êtes génial(e)s


End file.
